


Last Dance

by hazellepotter



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Cabin, Dancing, Elijah POV, F/M, Love Declarations, Peace, Post-Finale, Promises, Series Finale, Slow Dancing, The Originals - Freeform, The Originals Finale AU, True Love, Wilderness, finale AU, life after death, lovers reunited, passionate love, reunited, werewolf mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. In that moment, Elijah felt more alive than he had ever felt when he was actually alive. To be at peace and to be with Hayley was all he could have asked for after everything he had done and endured.





	Last Dance

Elijah was not expecting to open his eyes again; he wasn't sure he should have expected anything. The other side was destroyed years ago, and who could truly guarantee there was any life after death? Even if they saw visions of the dead while he was alive. For all he knew, he was making them up.

When he opened his eyes to find himself in the woods, he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't some kind of dream. He could still feel the quick sensation, and as he stood up, he brushed the dirt off of his suit. It felt just like it had when he was alive, except he no longer felt emotional pain or guilt. It was as though a huge burden was lifted off of his chest, like he had paid _enough_ for his wrongdoings. 

It was then he remembered how he died and how Klaus came with him. He looked around for his brother, but he could not see him anywhere. This was the first time he felt frantic. If he truly lost his brother now after everything, _what was the point?_ He died with Klaus so he wouldn't be alone, even though having an afterlife was not guaranteed. He at least needed to know that his brother was no longer feeling the burden of his old life, too. 

He ran through the woods until he approached an old cabin. It was then he realized this was where the wolves all congregated. It was then he knew he could find _her._

He gulped as he stepped forward to knock on the door. He was nervous; who knew if she would even want to see him. After all, he knew she would be with Jackson. He probably helped her adjust to what was after death. How would he even compare? _He never did before, so he definitely would not now._ If she was happy with Jackson even now, he would let her go and search for his brother. It would be just like his previous life. 

He hadn't realized he had knocked until the door opened. It was Hayley in all her glory. She smiled once she saw him with tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

"Elijah," she whispered, "We have been waiting for you."

Perplexed by the thought of Jackson waiting for him, he raised his brow as he pulled away. It was then that Klaus came around the corner to greet him.

"Hello brother," he said, "Took you long enough to wake up and find us here."

Filled with relief, Elijah moved towards Klaus and put his arms around him.

"Isn't it an amazing feeling, brother?" Elijah asked him, "To no longer feel guilt and only the good things in life?"

"Yes," Klaus answered him, "It does. I never thought I would deserve this type of ending."

As they pulled away from each other, Klaus awkwardly cleared his throat as he looked between Hayley and Elijah. 

"Well, I'm going to see if Jackson wants to enjoy my company. We probably still have a few kinks to work out, but everyone always warms up to Klaus Mikaelson." 

He winked at the two of them as he walked out of the cabin, and when he shut the door behind him, it was eerily quiet.

"So, it looks like we met in another life," Hayley said casually, "Just as we hoped when all your memories were gone."

"Hayley, about that-"

"Don't Elijah," she said softly, "I have found peace, and you have too. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we are here together and that we can _be_ together."

"What about Jackson?"

Elijah held his breath for Hayley's answer. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love him, Elijah, but I'm in love with _you_."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. In that moment, Elijah felt more alive than he had ever felt when he was actually alive. To be at peace and to be with Hayley was all he could have asked for after everything he had done and endured.

As she pulled away he whispered, "I love you, too. I always have and always will."

She smiled and pressed their foreheads together. Elijah shut his eyes to relish in the moment, until he heard her softly say, "I believe you promised me a dance in our next life. I have been waiting."

Elijah then took her hands in his and heard music playing in the background. He wasn't sure if Hayley could hear it too or if it was of his own making. _But they danced, and they danced for as long as they desired._


End file.
